Weak, But Powerful
by twilight know it all
Summary: The Cullens come back to Forks after seventy years. They weren't expecting two vampires, one in which has a reputation, to be living in the abandoned Swan house. Will Edward fall for the seductive Bella Swan? Or will someone stand in their way? OOC and AU
1. Prologue

Prologue

EPOV

Who knew that I was going to fall in love with her? Who knew that she would be the center of my universe. I never thought that I would fall in love with someone. But she was absolutely unique. Does she love me the way I love her? There are many questions that I couldn't answer. Well at least not now. We were from different worlds and it I thought it was impossible to love someone so powerful, yet so weak. She had something so special that she wasn't defied. How is that possible? I knew her for years and I haven't noticed her at all, until now. What do I do to capture her heart and make her mine.

She knew me, but did I really know her? Who knew?

* * *

**A/N-This is my first fanfic. I kinda love this story as much as I love Edward. Why can't every boy be like him?**

**Please Review**


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

EPOV

I had moved to Forks again. This place was tiny, but I had no objections to this place. I had lived here nearly seventy years ago. But I had no idea that this place had a haunted house. It wasn't here when my family lived here. Maybe I could look around the house. I was hunting when I came into the clearing.

I approached the house. Part of it was falling in. On the door, an old plaque hung. It said:

**In memory of Isabella Swan and Chief Charlie Swan.**

**On September 13,1959, Isabella Swan and her father were brutally murdered by a serial killer. Charlie Swan couldn't protect her and himself. This plaque is to show respect for the town's greatest Police Chief and his eighteen year old daughter.**

Today was the 13th. The date of death. I wonder if they are ghosts in this house. There are vampires here. I would love to pull a prank on Emmett. Just to get him for playing that stupid prank on me. This would be good. I ran home to see if Emmett was up to it.

Emmett was lounging on the couch watching TV. He looked absolutely bored. Perfect.

"Hey, Emmett? There is an haunted house here in town. Want to go check it out?" I asked

Emmett looked at me. "It better not be the cheap special effects."

"Nope. It all real. A real ghost or real ghosts, I should say. They were brutally murdered on this date about fifty years ago. The house it falling apart." I responded. This was going to be good.

"Sure, let's go tonight. You're serious about this?" Emmett asked.

"Very serious. I think we are going to see some ghosts tonight. There are vampires. Why not ghosts?" I said in a joking tone.

Later, at about 11:30, we set out towards the Swan house. Emmett, being an idiot, had brought some stuff to capture the ghosts. Why was he so immature?

We arrived at the house. In the dark, the house looked eerie and the shattered remains of the house made me feel as if something was going to reach out and grab me. Not a good feeling. Oddly, the part of the house that was falling apart looked like someone was thrown in the wall and roof with enough force to shatter it.

_Whoa. This looks like a haunted house that even I wouldn't want to go into._

"Are you chickening out? Who knew that the strongest vampire was scared to got in the haunted house?" I teased him. He grimaced and started toward the house.

He read the plaque with interest._ Huh, I thought you were lying. _I shook my head and opened the door. It took some time and there was board on the inside. After removing the board, we moved into the house. The inside wasn't empty. In fact, the furniture wasn't even covered. Things were left like they were when they died.

I went into the kitchen and saw that there was a gun sitting there. Apparently they weren't down stairs when the death happened. A book was on the table. I picked up the book. The title said _Romeo and Juliet._ A fan of the classics. Emmett walked into the room.

"There's a gun here. I bet they were murdered in their sleep. Lets go check up stairs." Emmett suggested.

Suddenly, the clock on the wall rang, signaling midnight. We were here for awhile. I heard a door close. Then voices started, loud and clear.

"_Dad? I'm home!"_ a female voice shouted. I looked at Emmett. The house was deserted. I realized that this was Isabella Swan talking. Well, at least her ghost was talking.

There was no answer.

"_Dad, are you asleep? I saw that you didn't eat anything at all."_ her voice was becoming faded but I could still hear.

There was the sound of a door opening and then a loud scream of fear. "Dad_!" _she screamed as she ran down the stairs.

"_No, you don't, honey. Caleb, grab her! She isn't going anywhere!" _a man's voice yelled. The was a gun shot. She was in the kitchen.

There was the sound of struggling and the sound started carrying up the stairs. A loud scream issued, louder than ever.

"_Stop!" _the command didn't come from Isabella or the first voice. _"Don't kill her!"_

Next, there was a loud shattering of wood and yell of rage.

"_Fine, keep her. She's your problem now. When they get you, you're going to regret not letting me kill her." _the voice faded away.

" _Come on, sweetie. I'm going to get you out of here." _the second voice sounded. Isabella screamed. She was in pain and he was going to kill her.

The voices disappeared. I looked at my watch and was amazed. That lasted only one minute.

"What was that?!" Emmett suddenly shouted and I jumped.

"I have no idea, Emmett. That was something I wasn't prepared for that." I said in a dazed manner.

"That was the sound of the death of the Swans. This happens every night at midnight." a new voice spoke from behind us. We whipped around to see a man. He was taller than me but a little shorter than Emmett. He was wearing a red T-shirt and black jeans. He wore plain black shoes. His skin was pale and his eyes were….crimson red. A vampire.

"Who are you?" I asked, my eyes tightening with suspicion. This wasn't good.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking? You are in my house." he smiled. I recognized the voice.

"You're Caleb. The one who killed the Swans." I said, the sound distorted, it was coming through my teeth.

"Not exactly. James killed Charlie Swan and tried killing Isabella. She died from blood loss. I had little to do with their deaths. When I stopped James, we had a big fight and by the time the fight ended she was dying. By the time I got her to the hospital, she had only minutes left, she died after being admitted in the hospital." explained Caleb.

"So this James person killed the Swans and don't you know that killing people in a small town was going arouse suspicion?" I asked.

"You act as I was a murderer and I kill for fun? I kill to survive. Judging from your eyes, you don't hunt like regular vampire. You hunt animals." he said. It was a statement, not a question.

"How do you know that?" Emmett asked

"We met a coven in Alaska and their eyes are the same color as yours. They told us that they drunk animal blood instead." he answered with ease.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" I asked. That certainly caught my attention. He wasn't alone. Maybe he was with the man who killed the Swans.

"My little sister. She the one who makes staying here possible. She went hunting somewhere. She should be here soon. And she doesn't like surprises." the last sentence was a cue for us for leave

"Well, we should be going. I think that we should tell the rest about….this," I pulled Emmett along. He was surprised and was thinking about the danger. I was thinking about that too. We might have to move again. And we just got here, too. This was going to be horrible.

We started home. The only thing worse than a vampire living in a small town is _nine _vampires living in a small town. One was dangerous enough.

Alice met us on the porch of our house. Her usually hyper face was impassive, but I could tell she was worried. Everyone was nervous and Jasper wasn't trying to calm everybody down.

"Alice told us that you met another vampire at the old house. This is dangerous." Carlisle stated, his voice impassive.

"Things in the conversation were very interesting. He said that his sister was the one who made it possible for them to live so close to humans. She must have excellent control, or some regular vampires will never be here. He also said that they met a coven up in Alaska, so that must mean that they met Tanya's coven." I explained

"Should we move again?" asked Rosalie

"Not yet. We should go see them and see if they are a threat to us." Alice suggested. That idea was pretty good idea.

"Not a bad idea, Alice. Tomorrow we go down there and see how big the threat is and then we can move if the threat is very large." Carlisle agreed.


	3. Meetings

**A/N: The last chapter was shorter then I wanted it to be. My fault. I totally love writing this. Sorry if my sentences are a little choppy. I'm trying to work on it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I am not the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. I've read some really good books in the past and none are as good as Twilight. But I will try and get Twilight for myself. **

Chapter 2: Surprises

EPOV

The next morning, we head towards the Swan house to meet Caleb and the unknown little sister of his. I knew that everyone was half excited, half worried about meeting the other vampires. This wasn't something Alice saw when we thought about moving to Forks.

About five miles from the house, we heard someone playing the flute. It was either Caleb or the mysterious little sister was playing. Whoever this was, they were really good

"That's a wonderful tune. That sounds like something you would play, Edward." Esme said, cocking her head to the side. I grimaced. She was right and I noticed that too.

We reached the house. The music was coming from the back yard. Emmett and I led the way. We hopped over the fence. To everyone's surprise, there was no one there. The music kept playing as if we didn't arrive.

I looked towards the back door. I heard someone jump down.

"Hello, everyone. I see that Edward and Emmett told you about us." Caleb appeared near one of the tree. Apparently he wasn't the one playing the flute.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my family, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and Edward. You met Edward and Emmett already." I noticed that the music was starting to coming to an end.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Caleb. My sister is--," Caleb stopped short. The music had ended and a girl who was dressed similarly to Caleb, who was wearing the same thing as yesterday, stood next to him. The only touch she added was a leather jacket that was worn from wearing it too much. She had brown hair and instead of the same red eyes, her eyes were a golden color.

"Right here, Caleb." she finished his sentence for him. Her voice sounded familiar. "Hello, I'm Isabella Swan, but call me Bella."

I could feel shock run across my face. I could hear Emmett shock and Jasper's confusion as he felt our moods change.

"You're _the _Isabella Swan? The one who is mentioned on the plaque?" I asked. She nodded and then turned to glare at her brother.

"You lied, didn't you. You said I was dead and then of course you mention me as the little sister. When vampires come to visit, I'm here and --ugh!" she shouted at him and didn't even bother to finish.

"I'll deal with you later," Bella muttered and Caleb looked a little scared. _I really hate it when Bella tells me that. She always wins. How does she do that? You would think that I had more experience since I was born in 1867? But nooo…_

"Hey Caleb. Wasn't your hair blond yesterday?" Emmett asked suddenly. This distracted Caleb from the butt-kicking he was going to get from Bella.

"Yeah, it was. I can change my appearance. It helps with the eyes a lot. I can also change anyone's appearance. Except for Bella. No matter how hard I try, I can't change her appearance."

"That probably means that there is something wrong with my brain. But I bet that you didn't come here to discuss my strange mind or Caleb's appearance, huh?" asked Bella. She knew that we were cautious.

"I'm very concerned about vampires who drink human blood so close to a small town. We need to see if we are going to move again." said Carlisle. Bella didn't look at all offended, but her eyes tightened slightly.

"You don't trust me? I know you can't trust my brother, but you can certainly trust me," Bella said, sounding hurt.

"Yeah, you can trust Bella, until she blows her top and kicks to next Saturday," muttered Caleb. She glared at him and he stopped talking.

"I keep Caleb in line. He hasn't attacked a single human in this town. He hunts in the bigger cities," Bella informed us. "My self-control is impeccable. I have lived like this since the beginning. You can trust us. Apparently you missed my eyes, because they are the same as yours."

The others weren't paying attention to her eyes, but they noticed now. They immediately felt better about Bella and Caleb, though they still were a little worried about Caleb.

"That is good to know. We don't have to move. It was nice meeting you," Carlisle said, a look of happiness on his face.

"I'm going to stay for a little while, okay? I hope you don't mind" Alice informed us. She looked at Bella and Caleb, as to see if they wanted her to leave. Bella smiled and she nodded.

"I'll stay too," Did I just say that? Why on earth would I say that? I hardly know them. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper left quickly, while we stayed.

"Of course. You can watch me kick Caleb's butt! It will be fun!" Bella exclaimed. Caleb grimaced and then sighed. Apparently, this was something that he went through everyday. Or at least when she was mad.

"I would suggest moving from where you are" Bella suggested quietly. We moved to stand on the porch.

_I can't believe that I have to fight Bella now. I really hope I can beat her today. I need to show off for our visitors. What shall I do? What are her weaknesses…._

I decided to listen in on Bella. I wanted to see what her strategies were. Maybe I could use them against Emmett. I listened closely but I heard nothing. Not even a whisper was to be heard. I could see what she meant when she said she had a "strange mind". I frowned in concentration.

"Is something the matter, Edward?" asked Alice.

"I can't hear her," I jutted my chin out toward Bella. She payed no attention to me, but her eyes hardened slightly.

"Let the trash talking begin!" And with that, Caleb leapt forward. Bella made no immediate move, but when he was about a foot away, she jumped up and landed behind him.

"You're losing your touch, brother." Bella taunted him. He turned around and leapt at her again. He had a slightly frustrated look on his face.

"But it's only the beginning, sister. I think I can win this time." Caleb shot back.

"_You_ think. But do you know?" She jumped out of the way.

"Is defense the only thing that you got? A house cat can do better." She leapt at him and then stopped. I realized that she couldn't see him anymore.

"Blending in? I will find you, you know."

But she didn't find him quickly enough. Just as Bella turned to face his direction, he jumped on her back, causing her to scream in shock. She tried to grab his arms to and throw him off, but Caleb didn't let go. He clung on to her, his mind full of victory and triumph. It looked like he was going to win.

But then the unexpected happened.

Bella wormed her way through his hold. A look of genuine surprise came on his face. She darted away and then leapt at him. He braced himself for the impact.

It seemed to happen in slow motion. Caleb flew backwards before she was a foot away from him. He flew backwards and we heard crunch of trees as he hit them.

"Whoa!" I shouted. That was amazing!

"Let's go see if he's okay. How far did her fly?" Alice asked me. I was curious too. I have never seen someone fly so far back when getting hit.

We approached the trees. Walking back, I counted the trees that were broken. One, two, three…

Ten very large trees were broken.

Bella was amazed by the trees. "Wow. That is the most so far


	4. First Day Of School

**

* * *

**

A/N: Here is the next chapter. I have lost a lot of time writing this playing softball. I apologize for that

* * *

Chapter3: First Day of School

BPOV

After the Cullens left I gave Caleb a piece of my mind. When he wasn't paying attention to me, I smacked him up side the head.

"Ow!" he shouted. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot."

I went inside the house. This was going to be interesting having the others here. And when _he_ came here with everyone else… I shuddered away from the thought. They can't know that the Cullens are here. It would be horrible.

The rest of the night, I was worried about the Cullens. I didn't want to get them into the mess I was in. Maybe I should keep this a secret from the Cullens, especially that boy, Edward. He can read minds and if he found out that I was involved, his family would rip us to shreds.

About five minutes to midnight, I emerged from my thoughts and ran as far away from the house. I did this every night, because I didn't want to remember. That night was a touchy subject to talk about, even after all these years.

At dawn, I ran back. It wasn't raining yet, but it wouldn't hold off. As I walked into the living room, I could see that Caleb was trying not to laugh.

"What's up with you?" I asked. I was growing suspicious.

"Nothing," he replied, but then burst out laughing.

I shook my head. Boys, especially Caleb were strange.

When I got to my room, I saw what Caleb was laughing about. He had replaced all of my clothes with clothes that looked like they could be worn by Jessica Stanley. Only my clothes are not sluttish. Since school started in a few hours, I decided not to got interrogate Caleb. Though he was going to pay for this later.

Coming down stairs, Caleb was still sitting in the living room. Great, he was going to either start laughing again or ask 'What happen to you?'.

Of course I was right. "What happened to you?" he asked while trying not to laugh.

"You're an idiot. You'd think that I was crazy enough not to suspect you? Well, you're going to pay for this." I snapped. I was wearing a floral blouse, regular light blue pants, and flat heeled shoes. I felt and probably looked girlier and vulnerable.

I decide to walk to school today. I was pissed at Caleb and I didn't want to talk to him today. When it started raining, I ran the rest of the way to school. I came out of the trees, watching everybody. No one saw me. I headed to the cafeteria.

"Hey Bella!" a familiar voice shouted. One of the Cullens. I turned to see all of them except the two older ones, Carlisle and Esme. They were kind of cautious but the girl name Alice smiled and waved.

"Hi, guys. Nice to see you guys again." I said smiling. My day was looking up.

"Hey, where's your brother?" asked Alice. "I don't see him anywhere. Wow, you look amazing, Bella! I didn't know you would dress like that. I almost didn't recognize--"

"Whoa, Alice! Slow down! You're giving me a headache." said Edward. I laughed.

"My brother is doing one of two things, maybe both; he is taking forever to get here, or he's avoiding me. I bet he's avoiding me. I wouldn't blame him." I explained.

"Why?" asked Rosalie.

"He switched out my clothes last night. He probably wanted to get me back for embarrassing him." I stopped talking. Here came someone I didn't want to see today.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley. I'm going to help you around the school. It's easy to get lost in a new place--" Jessica babbled on and on.

"I think we'll be fine," Alice told her. I knew Jessica was going to go straight for me now that she didn't have to pretend anymore. Jessica wasn't going to give up.

"Oh, Bella! I didn't see you there! Today you look almost human. I mean you look like you actually had some fashion sense knocked into you." Jessica smiled maliciously. She was always trying to put me down. But her attempts always seem to hurt her ego rather than to hurt mine.

"Oh, Jessica!" I matched her tone. "You look like you're trying to impress me as well as the Cullens. Everybody knows that you're jealous of me." Her red became as bright as a tomato. My throat burned, but I was able to resist. Thank God that Caleb wasn't here. He wouldn't be able to resist. But Jasper stiffened.

Jessica mouthed opened and closed. Usually, she would have something to say, but she was at a loss for words. Her face still bright red, she tossed her hair and left quickly. Caleb showed up. He was smiling.

"You took care of her. I don't know why she continues to get her ego destroyed. She should know by now that she can't win." Caleb said, raising his hand to give me a high five. I reached to slap his hand but grabbed his wrist and twisted it. I barely registered the look of surprise on his face before a grimace overtook his features.

"You are going to pay for this, big bro. I'll make you regret messing with me. You and Jessica are almost the same. You don't know when to stop messing with me. Didn't yesterday knock some sense into you?" I demanded. "I can't believe that you would switch my clothes and think that I would let you off the hook!

Then, Emmett and Edward started laughing. I looked at them, my eyebrows raised. "What was going through his mind when you threatened him was hilarious!" Edward laughed louder.

"The look on his face-- it was priceless!" Emmett told me. Soon everyone was laughing, except me and Caleb.

"I guess that it was pretty funny," I smiled. Caleb said nothing. He didn't see anything funny about what just happened.

I started to walk away. "Hey, where are you going?" asked Alice.

"The bell is going to ring in three… two… one," the bell rang right on cue. I smiled. "Well, I'll see you later."

"Bye," they said in unison. Caleb walked off to his speech class, which he hated more than anything, except some people. **(A/N: I also hated my speech class, so I modeled some of my hates with Caleb. He's my character.)**

I smiled. The Cullens were great people. They would make this year so much fun. Especially Edward and Alice. They seemed to be nice people. Emmett seemed funny, but I wasn't sure about Jasper and Rosalie. But I bet they were nice people, once I got to know them. This was going to be so interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Let me explain about Bella and her clothes. She doesn't like to be noticed but with what she wears she absolutely is noticed. She likes to scare people. Now you understand why she overreacted. You got to admit that it was funny though. **

**Please Review!**


	5. First Day Of School EPOV

**A/N: This is from Edwards point of view. Surprisingly, I like writing from his point of view then I do Bella's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns it. I only own the plot and Caleb which is very little.**

**Caleb: Hey!**

**Me: Sorry, but it's true.**

Chapter 4: First Day Of School EPOV

I wasn't sure what to expect when I got to school. I was sure that Bella would be able to come, but Caleb was the one I was the most worried about. He could hide his eyes but could he resist human blood? But then again, Bella did say that she was able to 'help' him be able to resist.

I could hear everybody's anxiety. Rosalie didn't want to move, Emmett wasn't caring at the moment, Alice was confident, and Jasper was comforted.

_I wonder where Bella and Caleb are. _Alice thought

I looked around looking for Bella. It wouldn't be that hard. She dressed so much different then everybody else. I knew that it bothered Alice, but after seeing Bella 'teach' Caleb a lesson, I don't think that Alice would cross Bella.

I didn't see her. Caleb wasn't even here. Alice elbowed me and I followed her gaze. My jaw dropped. What I saw did not look like Bella. She wore a pair of blue skinny jeans and a floral top and ballet flats. She was beautiful. The total opposite of what we saw yesterday.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice called. She turned and my heart almost started beating again. She smiled and walked to us.

"Hi guys. Nice to see you guys again." She said, smiling.

"Hey, where is your brother?" Alice asked, her mind filled with questions, making it hard to think. "I don't see him anywhere. Wow, you look amazing, Bella? I didn't know you would dress like that. I almost didn't recognize you--,"

"Whoa, Alice! Slow down! You're giving me a headache." I interrupted. She was way too hyper, and with her thoughts going on and on and on with no stop, always gave me a headache. She laughed, the kind of laugh where she wasn't sure who she was laughing at, me or Alice.

"My brother is doing one of two things, maybe both; he is taking forever to get here or he's avoiding me. I bet he's avoiding me. I wouldn't blame him." A look of anger overcame his face. It made me automatically take a step back

"Why?" Rosalie asked. Everybody was asking that too.

"He switched out my clothes last night. He probably wanted to get me back for embarrassing him." She stopped and looked around us.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley. I'm going to help you around school. It's easy to get lost in a new place--" _This family is beautiful. I would love to go out with one of these guys. Maybe the muscle guy._

"I think that we'll be fine." _This girl is so annoying. She talks too much._ Alice thought.

_Well since they don't want my help, I guess I'll just leave…_ Jessica thought. _Or not. There's Bella. Why is she hanging out with them?_

"Oh, Bella! I didn't see you there! Today you look almost human. I mean it looks like you actually had some fashion sense knocked into you." Her smile was full of venom. I wanted to go and punch her, but Bella got to it first.

"Oh Jessica!" She matched her tone. "It looks like your trying to me as well as the Cullens. Everybody knows that you're jealous of me." She smiled back and tossed her hair.

_How dare she!_ was the only coherent thing she was thinking. Her face was redder then a tomato. Jasper stiffened. Alice patted him on the back; a warning. She tossed her hair and left.

Caleb showed up then. "You took care of her. I don't know why she continues to get her ego destroyed. She should know by now that she can't win." He raised his hand to give Bella a high five,but she had other plans.

She reached up and grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back. His thoughts were full of pain. Everybody elses were full of humor.

"You are going to pay for this, big bro. I'll make you regret messing with me. You and Jessica are almost the same. You don't know when to stop messing with me. Didn't yesterday know some sense into you? I can't believe that you would switch my clothes and think that you would be let off the hook." She growled.

Caleb was terrified. _Please don't kill me. I'm sorry. Let go, let go, let go, let go._

Emmett and I started laughing. Bella looked at us, eyebrows raised.

"What was going through his mind when you threatned him was hilarious." I started to laugh louder.

"The look on his face-- it was priceless!" Emmett crowed. Soon everybody was laughing except for Bella and Caleb. Bella was smiling so she was little bit amused. But Caleb didn't see what was so funny about his sister threatening him.

"I guess that it was pretty funny." Bella smiled, while Caleb said nothing. His mind said it all. Like Jessica, his ego took a blow.

Caleb looked at Bella, and she nodded. They started to walk away. Caleb was thinking something about a speech, while Bella's thoughts were still a mystery.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Alice, alarm in her thoughts. _How rude to walk away._

"Class starts in three…two…one," Right on cue, the bell rang. Bella smiled. "Well, see you guys later." They walked off, with us staring after them.

"If I didn't know any better, I would have guessed that Caleb was the tough, in-charge one in the relationship." Rosalie said, giggling. She was right. Bella seemed to be the tough one. When she says 'Jump', people ask 'How high?'. The way everybody seemed to avoid her, but also try to be her best friend at the same time. In every school we went to, everybody seemed to avoid us after they realized that we were different, even if they didn't realize it.

I walked off in the way of my first class, my mind on the mysterious Isabella Swan and her brother. I am determined to find out their secrets, and nothing is stopping me until I do.

**Yes, finally done! I started writing this portion in the summer, and I finished it now, in December. I will try to write more frequently. Adios for now! **

**Please Review**

**-:- -:- -:-**


End file.
